livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rhas Ironeyes (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter (Weapon Master: Crossbow) Level: 7 Experience: 27012 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Seithr Deity: Dwarven pantheist First Seen: Coming Location: On the streets Abilities STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 20 +5 (13 pts) +1 Level +2 Magic CON: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 ( 0 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 8 -1 ( 0 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 77 = + CON(2)x7 + FC(1)x5 AC: 21 = + DEX (5) + Armor(5) + Deflection(1) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (5) + Deflection(1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor(5) INIT: +5 = DEX(5) BAB: +7 = FTR(7) CMB: +9 = + STR(2) CMD: 24*= + BAB(7) + STR(2) + DEX(5) Fortitude: +8†= + CON(2) + Magic(1) Reflex: +8†= + DEX(5) + Magic(1) Will: +5†= + WIS(1) + Magic(1) + Trait(1) Speed: 20' * +2 vs. Disarm and Sunder when wielding a heavy crossbow † +2 vs. Poison, spells, and spell-like abilities Weapon Statistics Hvy. Crossbow Attack: +15/+10 = + DEX(5) + WT(2) + Comp.(1) + Magic(1) + WF(1) + DA(-2) Attack: +13/+13/+8 = + DEX(5) + WT(2) + Comp.(1) + Magic(1) + WF(1) + DA(-2) + RS(-2/-2) Damage: 1d10+9 = + WT(2) + DA(4) + Magic(1) + WS(2) Special: 19-20x3, +1/+1 point blank, 120 ft. range, seeking Dw. Waraxe (2H) Attack: +9/+4 = + STR(2) Damage: 1d10+3 = + STR(3) Special: 20x3, Slashing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 20' Darkvision: 60' Favored Class: Fighter (HP x3, Skill x2) Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Mountaineer: Dwarves with this racial trait are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. Replaces Stability. Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves treat any weapon with the word "dwarven" in its name as a martial weapon. Sky Sentinel: Enemies on higher ground gain no attack roll bonus against dwarves with this racial trait, and they gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls, a +2 dodge bonus to AC, and a +2 bonus on Perception checks against flying creatures. This racial trait replaces Defensive Training, Hatred, and Stonecunning. Slow and Steady: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Fighter Class Features Armor/Weapons: Proficient with martial weapons, heavy armor, and shields. Bonus Feats: Bonus feats at 1st, 2nd, and 4th level. Weapon Guard: At 6th level, a weapon master gains a +2 bonus to CMD against disarm and sunder attempts while wielding his chosen weapon. This bonus also applies on saves against any effect that targets his chosen weapon (for example, grease, heat metal, shatter, warp wood). Replaces Bravery. Weapon Training: At 7th level, a weapon master gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with his chosen weapon. This ability replaces Armor Training. Reliable Strike: A weapon master may reroll an attack roll, critical hit confirmation roll, miss chance check, or damage roll as an immediate action. He can use this ability once per day at 5th level. Replaces Weapon Training. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Rapid Reload: Hvy. Crossbow (Ftr. 1): The time required for you to reload a heavy crossbow is reduced to a move action. Reloading still provokes attacks of opportunity. Rapid Shot (Ftr. 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Crossbow Mastery (3rd): The time required for you to reload any type of crossbow is reduced to a free action, regardless of the type of crossbow used. You can fire a crossbow as many times in a full attack action as you could attack if you were using a bow. Reloading a crossbow for the type of crossbow you chose when you took Rapid Reload no longer provokes attacks of opportunity. Precise Shot (Ftr. 4): You can shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on your attack roll. Deadly Aim (5th): You can choose to take -2 penalty to ranged attack rolls in order to apply a +4 bonus to damage rolls. Weapon Focus: Heavy Crossbow (Ftr. 6): You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. Weapon Focus: Heavy Crossbow (7th): You gain a +2 bonus on damage rolls with the selected weapon. Traits Capable - Perception (General): Gain +1 to Perception and it is a permanent class skill. Resilient - Will (General): Gain +1 on Will saves. Skills Skill Points: 16 = + INT(0)x7 + FC(1)x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +5 0 0 5 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 gems/precious metal +2 0 0 0 +2 Racial Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +6 1 3 C 2 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 5 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +5 0 0 5 +0 Fly +5 0 0 5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 C -1 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate +3 1 3 C -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 2 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +15 7 3 T 1 +1 Trait, +3 Bracers vs. flying +17 7 3 1 +4, +2 Racial Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 1 +0 Ride +8 1 3 C 5 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth +5 0 0 5 +0 Survival +6 2 3 C 1 +0 Swim +6 1 3 C 2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit - lb Basic lifestyle 100 gp - lb Seeking Darkwood Hvy. Crossbow +1 8430 gp 4 lb Mithral Chain Shirt +1 2100 gp 12½ lb Bracers of Falcon's Aim 4000 gp 1 lb Ring of Protection +1 2000 gp - lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Belt of Dexterity +2 4000 gp 1 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 8 lb Efficient Quiver 1800 gp 2 lb Bolts, Cold Iron x50 10 gp 5 lb Bolts, Blunt Silvered x10 22 gp 1 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Bedroll - gp 5 lb Flint & Steel - gp - lb Fishhook, 2 - gp - lb String, 50 ft. - gp ½ lb Compass 10 gp ½ lb Trail Rations, 5 - gp 5 lb Waterskin - gp 4 lb Silk rope, 50' 10 gp 5 lb Tent, 2 person 15 gp 30 lb Bolts, Cold Iron x100 20 gp 10 lb Bolts, Blunt Silvered x20 44 gp 2 lb Dagger, Cold Iron 4 gp 1 lb Silvered Light Hammer 21 gp 2 lb Potion of See Invisibility x2 300 gp - lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds x4 200 gp - lb Potion of Lesser Restoration x2 300 gp - lb Heavy Steel Shield 20 gp 15 lb Total Cost: 26436 gp Total Weight: 35½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 58 lbs 116 lbs 175 lbs Finances Starting gold: 10500 gp Kaedyn's Quest: 16588 gp ---------------------------- EARNED: 27088 gp Equipment: 26436 gp Cash: 652 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 4' 7" Weight: 185 lb. Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tanned Appearance Rhas is on the taller side for a dwarf, and he moves with a grace uncommon to most of those of his kind. His hair is the burnished red that runs in his mother's family, but his steel-blue eyes are the legacy of his father's clan. Having spent years on the road, Rhas prefers dark, sturdy clothing. Demeanor Dour and gruff, Rhas is a dwarf of few words. And while he's not greedy as such, he prefers to be paid up front. Especially when it's non-dwarves doing the hiring. Background Rhas's mother was the sixth child (and fourth daughter) of Morgrimm Renlow, headman of the prosperous mining town of Copperhead in the Seithr Mountains. Although the Renlow family was and is well-to-do, it became clear to Rhas early on that he couldn't simply assume that he would inherit any significant share of the family riches. There were too many cousins for that. If Rhas wanted to acquire a fortune, would have to work for it. Given his height, a life in the mines was simply not in the cards for Rhas. When he came of age, he slung his crossbow across his back and set off into the world. Since then, he's worked his way back and forth across the continent several times, mostly as a caravan guard. And whenever his travels bring him to Venza, he stops to check in on his cousins Varga Renlow, Phineas Renlow, and Umthirn Hammerfist (jackslate45). Just because they're black sheep doesn't mean they aren't family. Adventure Log Replacement for Lai Tai Liu (Retired/deceased 3 Feb 2014) in Kaedyn's Quest. Received 16588gp from Kaedyn's Quest. Final experience 27012XP. Level Ups Class: Fighter 1 BAB: +1 Fort: +2 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Point Blank Shot, Rapid Shot Features: Bonus Feat HP: 12 = + CON(2)x1 + FC(0) Skill Pts: 2 = + INT(0) + FC(1) FC Bonus: Skill Class: Fighter 2 BAB: +2 Fort: +3 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Rapid Reload (Heavy Crossbow) Features: Bonus Feat, Weapon Guard HP: 22 = + CON(2)x2 + FC(0) Skill Pts: 6 = + INT(0)x2 + FC(2) FC Bonus: Skill Class: Fighter 3 BAB: +1 Fort: +2 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Crossbow Mastery Features: Weapon Training HP: 33 = + CON(2)x3 + FC(1) Skill Pts: 8 = + INT(0)x2 + FC(2) FC Bonus: HP Class: Fighter 4 BAB: +1 Fort: +2 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Precise Shot Features: Bonus Feat HP: 44 = + CON(2)x4 + FC(2) Skill Pts: 10 = + INT(0)x2 + FC(2) FC Bonus: HP Class: Fighter 5 BAB: +1 Fort: +2 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Deadly Aim Features: Reliable Strike HP: 55 = + CON(2)x5 + FC(3) Skill Pts: 12 = + INT(0)x2 + FC(2) FC Bonus: HP Class: Fighter 6 BAB: +1 Fort: +1 Ref: +1 Will: +1 Feat: Weapon Focus: Hvy. Crossbow Features: Weapon Guard +2 HP: 66 = + CON(2)x6 + FC(4) Skill Pts: 14 = + INT(0)x2 + FC(2) Skills: Perception, K:Dungeon FC Bonus: HP Class: Fighter 7 BAB: +1 Fort: +0 Ref: +0 Will: +0 Feat: Weapon Spec.: Hvy. Crossbow Features: Weapon Training +2 HP: 77 = + CON(2)x7 + FC(5) Skill Pts: 16 = + INT(0)x7 + FC(2) Skills: Perception, Survival FC Bonus: HP Player Notes 1 PBS RS 2 RR 3 XBM 4 PrS 5 DA 6 WF 7 WS 8 PBM 9 SS 10 ISS 11 CR ... GSS GWS GWF CS IPrS Approvals *Approval (Feb 6, 2014) (Aura ~ Non-judge) Level 5 *Approval (Feb 9, 2014) (Satin Knights ~ judge) Level 5 *Approval (Jul 17, 2014) (perrinmiller) Level 6 Category:Approved Characters